His Love Fortune
by lunaryu
Summary: For the love of fortune, Midorima has never imagined that he will discuss his love life with anyone else, much less with Kuroko, especially when a pair of annoyance like Aomine and Kise will definitely make fun of him and a very cranky Kagami is sending him a death glare. Mido/Taka, Kaga/Kuro, Ao/Kise -Two Shots- Part 2 UP! XD
1. Part 1

**His Love Fortune**

**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke

**Rating:** Pg-15/T

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Pairing:** Midorima/Takao, established Kagami/Kuroko and Aomine/Kise

**Summary:** _For the love of fortune, Midorima has never imagined that he will discuss his love life with anyone else, much less with Kuroko, especially when a pair of annoyance like Aomine and Kise will definitely make fun of him and a very cranky Kagami is sending him a death glare._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi owns Kuroko no Basuke and its characters. Luna only owns the plot of this fan fic and no profit (except fun) is made from this piece.**

**Warning: **_slight AU, shounen ai/yaoi, slight oOC-ness, foul language, possible spelling mistakes and grammar errors (self-beta-ed again, I wonder if someone can help beta this…)_

**A/N: **Okay, damn it. I missed Midorin's birthday (7/7 and it's Tanabata too!), so this piece is sorta like… my contribution for the day even though it's quite late. Sorry Midorin…. Ah, also, like I mentioned in **"The Matchmaker"**, this story is a sorta sequel from that story *grins* Of course there will be a lot of Kaga/Kuro and Ao/Kise aside Mido/Taka here~ XDDD (later, at least).

Now, enough with my babbling. Enjoy~ *hearts*

* * *

**His Love Fortune**

_**Part 1**_

* * *

Midorima Shintarou was in trouble.

No, it wasn't like he was in a grave trouble like forgetting about his lucky item or missing Asa-ura or something like that. It was more like… in trouble with dealing with a situation that was happening right at the moment.

"Happy birthday, Shin-chan~!"

Takao Kazunari, Midorima's team-mate and self-appointed partner at Shuutoku basketball club, his friend… sort of, greeted with happiness radiating from his face when Midorima just arrived at the gym to practice. The shorter dark-haired guy even had the nerve to hug him in front of their seniors who stared at them as if they were some circus show.

"What are you doing, Takao?" Midorima gritted his teeth, trying to hold down his embarrassment for being hugged like a stuffed bear in public.

Why didn't Takao have any self-awareness, or at least a string called shame in his body?

"Eh? Congratulating you of course! It's Shin-chan's birthday, right?" Takao grinned cheerily, seemingly unfazed by Midorima's irritation that was beginning to grow along with his discomfiture.

"Oh? It's your birthday, Midorima?" Ootsubo, their team captain, raised his eyebrows, seeming to be surprised, but he didn't look like minding the way Takao acts towards their ace.

_Is that supposed to be the thing that surprises you, Captain?_—Midorima couldn't help feeling rather baffled by the ignorant attitude his captain showed. After all, Takao was still hugging Midorima, and he was too damn close for Midorima's comfort.

Midorima didn't want to show his discomfort, though. He was a calm adult after all. The tall green haired shooter just sighed, frowning slightly while fixing his glasses up his nose-bridge before answering "Yes, it is. But it doesn't matter. I stop celebrating my birthday after I turned 15."

"Aww, don't be like that, Shin-chan. I even prepared a present for you," Takao said, before he released Midorima to take something from his pocket. "Here," and then he reached for Midorima's hand before putting something on his palm.

Midorima blinked slightly as he stared at the small prettily warped light green box on his hand. "What is this?" he couldn't help asking, rather curious as his irritation somehow slowly evaporated.

"Like I said, a present for you! It's a special lucky item for all-year long, Shin-chan. Wish you for the best!" Takao grinned again joyfully, seeming to be totally excited for some reasons.

Midorima felt an imaginary golden star just hit him on the forehead. A heat was threatening to rise on his face and Takao's happy expression was somehow contagious, but it wasn't like Midorima was pleased or anything.

Now Ootsubo and the other seniors made a face as if a storm would hit them in the face. Miyaji and Kimura instantly whispered to each other if the world would end tomorrow since Midorima actually smiled and looked happy for once. Midorima of course quickly coughed to hide his expression.

Damn Takao for embarrassing him!

"Well… I thank you for your sentiment, but it isn't necessary at all," Midorima tried to keep cool despite the disbelief written in their seniors and their other teammates' faces.

"Hmm… but I still want to celebrate it. After all, it's an important day and I want to thank you for being born into this world, Shin-chan!" Takao said again, still wearing such blissful expression, his words and tone sounding very honest and sincere such that Midorima's heart skipped a beat for a moment.

Wait, wait, wait a damn second! That couldn't be the case! He couldn't be serious! Why was his heart beating so fast now? Maybe Midorima had developed a heart condition? Yeah, that must have been the case.

That was a big problem. Midorima couldn't play basketball with a heart condition!

"Shin-chan?"

Apparently, Midorima was silent for too long that Takao looked at him rather concernedly.

"What's wrong?" Takao tilted his head aside as he seemed to try to read Midorima's expression.

Midorima blushed slight-wait. Wrong! He didn't blush. He made a face. Yeah. Midorima Shintarou didn't blush. Thank you very much.

"I-it's nothing." Damn, did he stutter? The emerald eyed boy immediately looked away from Takao's curious, _too close, _expression.

Now Midorima completely noticed their other seniors and teammates' faces as well and they seemed about to laugh or something because their bodies were trembling and their expressions were very odd, as if they were constipated.

Midorima narrowed his eyes, glaring at them in annoyance.

"W-well, we didn't prepare anything for you since we didn't know so…" Ootsubo spoke slowly, seemingly still trying to hold down his own amusement and laughter in Midorima's expense. "You can ask for four selfish things for today," he continued.

The others' faces, except Takao and Midorima's, fell at that. They seemed about to protest as Midorima asked "Only one extra?"

"Don't push it kid," Ootsubo threw him a dangerous glare and Midorima looked away, slightly intimidated. Their captain was indeed scary, well not as scary as Akashi, but still.

Anyway, at least Midorima would still say 'thank you' to the captain as a polite response. He did have manner and did appreciate the sentiment after all.

"That's great right, Shin-chan?" Takao grinned again, slapping Midorima's back lightly before slinking his arm around his waist, hugging him again, which was bothering Midorima very much at that moment.

"Takao, quit pestering me," Midorima put his palm on Takao's smiling face, trying to push him away. But it was kind of futile because Takao was still stuck so closely to him.

"Eeh, I just want to sling my arm around your neck, Shin-chan, but you are so tall, so I can only reach your waist," Takao pouted slightly, appearing adorable for some reasons.

"That's not even the problem. Don't you know the term of 'personal space'?" Midorima narrowed his eyes hard _again _at the shorter guy, still trying to hide his (not) embarrassment by acting irritated.

"Isn't it okay? We're great buddies, right?" Takao grinned again convincingly and Midorima had a hunch that Takao wouldn't back down no matter what he did or said to their team point guard, so Midorima just sighed, resigned.

"I wonder why you even know when my birthday is… I don't have any recollection that I have ever told you," Midorima muttered slightly, trying to walk to the locker room casually even though he had to drag Takao along with him, still with that ridiculous position.

The others gave them another weird stare, but Midorima couldn't care less at that moment. He was used to it by now with Takao clinging to him every other chance.

Midorima was practical like always, and wasting time entertaining Takao with his twisted ideas was not practical, so he attempted to just ignore the owner of the Eagle Eye altogether despite still pocketing the present. Midorima wouldn't turn down any lucky item since he didn't want to get cursed.

"Well, isn't it normal to know everything about the people you like?" Takao said teasingly and Midorima would have blushed if he wasn't baffled first.

_What?_

"Since I like Shin-chan a lot~, you know," Takao laughed cheerily before he released the hug and then jogged to the door of the locker room. Well, he stopped at the door and turned once again to face the still dumbfounded Midorima. "Come on, Shin-chan! Hurry up! The practice is about to start!" he shouted before disappearing to the gym.

…

"What?" Now Midorima couldn't help voicing his surprise.

Did Takao just tell him that he… liked Midorima?

* * *

**~Midorima x Takao~**

* * *

Takao Kazunari was in a good mood today. He had surprised Midorima with his present and he had confessed his feelings as well. The adorable tsundere Shin-chan must have been feeling confused at that moment, but it was okay because Takao didn't exactly think the feeling was mutual.

Moreover, Takao had said it as friendly and as casually as possible so it could be taken as a platonic 'like'. Either way, it was all good. He had seen how Midorima blushed too. Although Midorima would probably vehemently deny it even to himself, it was still very amusing. Oh how Takao loved teasing their proud ace.

Though, Takao couldn't help noticing with his Eagle Eye during practice that Midorima seemed to be quite distracted for some reasons… and he got scolded by Ootsubo more than twice already. Maybe Midorima did think about the confession seriously.

Well, Takao wanted to see how far he could go before Midorima snapped for real.

* * *

**~Midorima x Takao~**

* * *

Midorima was confused.

Okay, maybe the term 'confused' wasn't exactly accurate. To be honest, he was more surprised than anything. He kind of knew that Takao was a very friendly guy, the type of a boy that liked to bond by 'touching'. There were a lot of guys with that type in western country and it wasn't that strange. After all, Kise was also like that too, so Midorima more or less had the experience on dealing with it.

However, Midorima couldn't exactly accept the way Takao added that clingy habit with these… these nonsensical words. Birthday was okay, but this 'I like you, Shin-chan' thing was quite alarming. Surely, Takao didn't say it like those girls in shoujo manga, but it still could create misunderstanding.

Takao's body language said it in friendly manner, a platonic kind of 'like', but… Midorima couldn't help noticing that Takao only said it to him no matter how friendly he was with the others as well.

Seriously, Midorima wasn't stupid, nor was he clueless. He was considered genius not only for his shooting skill in basketball as one of GoM members, but also for academic achievement. He even believed that he was the smartest guy in Shuutoku basketball team aside their coach.

Midorima was also the smartest guy after Akashi during their Teikou days. He noticed a lot of things that he kept to himself, like how Aomine and Kuroko were probably having a deeper relationship than just normal friendship or like how Kise was pinning after Kuroko all the time… and maybe something about Akashi that... he'd better not go there for his own safety.

Well, although Midorima's suspicion was proven partially wrong now after knowing that Aomine was dating Kise (he still couldn't forget the horror of how he found out about their relationship. They made out in a public park for god's sake!) and Kuroko was with Kagami now, but still, the other part was a jack-pot. Midorima did notice the signs.

And now, Midorima noticed the same signs, once again, regarding his relationship with Takao. However, he could be wrong as well about this, because Takao… Takao was different from anyone else.

Midorima knew, as a prodigy, he at least would be alone a lot because he was different from other people, and he expected that they would maintain a reasonable distance from him. However, it wasn't that case with Takao.

"_Hey, you are that Midorima, one of GoM members right? Cool! Let's be friends!"_

"_Heeey! Midorima, you bastard! How dare you leave me all alone on the road with a rickshaw! Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?_"

"_Heeh, so your first name is Shintarou, huh? Then it's Shin-chan!"_

"_Isn't it okay, Shin-chan? It sounds cuter than Midorima, right?"_

"_Aah! That's not good, Shin-chan! You have to eat the vegetables too! Or else you'll get sick easily!"_

"_Shin-chan! Look at this! The big size of your lucky item!"_

"_Hey, Shin-chan, let's go on a date~!" _

No matter what Midorima did, Takao had decided to stick to him since day one. Of course, he was noisy, clingy and a bit annoying sometimes, but Midorima was slightly amazed that Takao could put up with every selfish thing Midorima made the other guy do for him (even those guys at Teikou couldn't). Takao also had Midorima's back in their basketball game.

As a friend, Takao was a really great guy and even though Midorima wouldn't admit it out loud, at least he admitted it to himself.

"_Since I like Shin-chan a lot~, you know."_

Midorima sighed deeply. He didn't know what to do now. He wanted to stay in a good relationship with Takao, but accepting the guy as more than a friend wasn't in Midorima's agenda. He didn't expect that Takao would have a nerve to actually say that he liked Midorima, but apparently, the glasses wearing boy was wrong in his judgment once again.

Either Takao was just trying to tease Midorima (because he was the type that could pull off that kind of prank, obviously) or he was serious, but didn't want it to strain their friendship either. Hence the confession in such casual manner so it could be taken as a platonic 'like'.

Midorima got a headache now for thinking too much. Seriously, why was it never easy dealing with human feelings and relationships? Whom could he talk to, to get an answer about something like this?

Asa-ura and other fortune telling methods seemed to be appealing en-, no. It would definitely go to Midorima's first choice, so Midorima checked his love fortune with daily horoscope the next day.

"_Good morning fortune mania! Let's start with our long-awaited love-fortune for all of you! Today is a very lucky day for Aquarius. So whatever you want to do with your beloved one today, it will end wonderfully especially if your partner is a Leo! As for Gemini, you will see your fated one today, so don't be lazy and don't stay at home all day! Have fun outside, okay? Ah, but too bad for all cancer, you might feel rather cranky and encounter a big problem with your feeling. Your relationship with someone precious might be at stake. So please be extra careful with your words, or else you might never be able to fix the damage and will lose that precious one forever. Virgo will have to be patient today because…"_

The Asa-ura was still continuing the fortune telling for every zodiac from the radio, but Midorima had stopped listening to it after his zodiac was mentioned.

This was getting more disastrous. Even Asa-ura mentioned that Midorima would be in rocky situation with his precious one. Well, it wasn't like he had any precious one to begin with and it wasn't like he was thinking about Takao if he associated that 'precious' one with anyone or anything at all.

Anyway, if Midorima had to be careful with his words all day, it would be better if he just didn't speak for today... or, he could just stay at home. But if he did, Ootsubo would positively kill him for skipping practice as well.

Midorima sighed deeply as he took the all-year lucky item that he got from Takao the day before from his table. It was a small cute ornament in the shape of golden kitsune that, he believed, must have been obtained from Kinkaku-ji in Kyoto.

Midorima didn't know how or when Takao got the thing, but it was extremely rare and it must have cost him quite a fortune to get it. Maybe if he held the lucky item all day long, this day wouldn't turn to the worst…

"…_and if you manage to hit a rock-bottom somehow, all cancers, you probably should ask someone else' opinion. Since Aquarius is the luckiest today, maybe he or she can help you with your problems…"_

Midorima blinked as his hearing caught the announcer's words again.

_Aquarius, huh…? I know only one Aquarius in this city…._

Midorima contemplated the idea. Well, it wasn't like he didn't know the nature of the relationship between that certain Aquarius and a certain Leo which was probably, at some point, had ever been in his shoes just like right at that moment, but… to think that Midorima actually needed to consult with him of all people….

Midorima sighed again. Well, he needed to do what he needed to do for the best result, so… for once he would lower his pride and humbly ask for advice…

...okay, after finishing the school and the basketball practice later.

* * *

**~Midorima x Takao~**

* * *

Just as Midorima thought… he was a little bit cranky today.

Takao didn't shut up at all throughout the morning practice. He even didn't leave Midorima in peace during the lessons in class. The bastard was in a different class and yet he could still find a way to bother him through text messages, and they all were meaningless unimportant gossips too!

How come Takao had never been caught by the teacher for texting during lessons anyway? Midorima was caught twice, damn it. And he was off the hook only because he was quiet and smarter than the rest of the students in his class. He still got lectured, though.

Moreover, Takao actually dragged Midorima out of the class at lunch break in front of his classmates to eat bento together at the rooftop despite the cold weather. He even forced Midorima to eat two of his hated dishes!

Seriously, by the end of the last lesson for the day, Midorima was officially irritated beyond belief. If once again Takao said or did something that irked him, Midorima would kick Takao's ass for real.

"Shin-chaaaan!"

Just like a cue after Midorima cursed the dark haired teen under his breath, Takao launched himself to Midorima, clinging to his back from behind. And of course, Takao did all of that in front of the seniors and the members of Shuutoku basketball club, making them stare at Takao and Midorima oddly _again_.

This was so embarrassing, but Midorima was already pissed, so he was more frustrated than anything else.

"Hey, hey, why don't we have dinner together today to celebrate your yesterday birthday? We didn't get to do anything because we stayed so late for the regular players meeting yesterday. So, should we hit the karaoke boot after practice?" Takao suggested loudly and happily, rising another wave of annoyance almost to Midorima's limit, especially when everyone started to chuckle and laugh at them.

"Takao… I already told you that today is not good. Can you please listen to my request just once?" Midorima narrowed his eyes at Takao dangerously, daring the guy to really make him angry.

"Ahaha, what are you talking about, Shin-chan? I always listen to your request no matter how absurd it is! Since I like Shin-chan very much, of course~!" Takao grinned at that and it did it.

The idiot crossed the line.

"Quit it, already!" Midorima shouted, untangling Takao's arms from him and pushing the shorter teen away rather hard.

_That moron even said something like that in front of everyone at the club! Doesn't he have any shame at all?_

Takao seemed to be surprised. Heck, everyone in the gym must have been to, because they went quiet immediately.

Midorima glared at Takao angrily. "Stop saying such misleading things! It's annoying and seriously disturbing!" he added quite fiercely.

Midorima hated feeling humiliated and seriously, what the hell was Takao trying to pull? Using that kind of expression to say 'I like you', did he think it was a joke or something?

The silence stretched in the gym after the outburst and Midorima just realized that he had disregarded the fortune-telling advice this morning slightly too late as Takao set a very… odd expression.

Usually, Takao would keep grinning, and then throw a teasing remark about how shy Shin-chan was or how cute he was for being embarrassed, but not that day. Takao's expression slightly fell even though it was just for a moment.

The air in the gym was definitely suffocating for everyone before finally Takao smiled. It was neither a grin nor a smirk. It was a smile… and the smile was kind of forced as well that Midorima's heart throbbed slightly in guilt.

"Ah, you're right. Of course it will trouble Shin-chan if I keep saying something like that. Sorry. It won't happen again. I won't say it again, so relax, okay?" Takao said, still with that smile that disturbed Midorima's feeling very much.

_Oh no…._

"Ta-…" Midorima wanted to take it back immediately, but his pride…!

"Okay! I guess I'll buy some drinks. Senpai!" Takao had turned away from Midorima now and faced their upper classmen to ask if they want to order something as well for the drinks. "I'll buy them for you since today is my turn," Takao said, looking completely okay of course.

But really, even though the entire gym might have missed Takao's expression, Midorima saw it very clearly.

Takao was hurt.

_Damn it._

"…_or else you might never be able to fix the damage and will lose that precious person forever."_

_What to do…?_

"Shin-chan, you want shiruko, right? I'll get it for you too," Takao said without looking back at Midorima anymore as he ran outside, seriously worsening the bad omen.

The gym was still in silence for some seconds after Takao left and everyone seemed to be in awkward atmosphere as well.

"What the—?" Ootsubo tilted his head aside, breaking the silence with his confused look.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Miyaji asked Kimura beside him, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek.

"Nope, I think he just made excuse to run away and cry," Kimura nodded seeming to be sure.

Midorima flinched slightly at that, especially when the two -seeming to 'know'- seniors threw him an accusing glance. But the glasses wearing shooter didn't want to comment about it.

"Huh?" Ootsubo widened his eyes. "Aaaah! Damn it! Takao made excuse to skip practice, didn't he?" he roared then, upon seeming to just realize it.

"Too late, Captain," Miyaji tapped Ootsubo's shoulder repeatedly as if he was calming him down or pitying him for being slow.

"Ma, ma, let's just start the practice, kay?" Kimura suggested with a convincing smile.

"Takao will pay for skipping today, damn it! Midorima! Hurry up here and stretch!" Now Ootsubo shouted here and there, taking his role as a captain too seriously as usual.

Midorima just followed instruction and started stretching, trying to ignore everyone's eyes on him, but he couldn't help feeling out of place so suddenly because no one spoke to him. They seemed to be wary about him as well, probably because of his outburst earlier or…

_Because Takao isn't here…—_Midorima just realized that what connected him with the team was Takao's constant presence around him. Now that he wasn't there, it felt awkward and uncomfortable.

No, it wasn't like Midorima regretting his action or anything since it _was_ Takao's own fault for acting stupid. If that moron really liked Midorima, he should just tell him seriously, so then he could reject Takao seriously too.

Despite what he thought though, during this practice, Midorima couldn't shoot properly. His head was filled with Takao's hurt expression.

* * *

**~Midorima x Takao~**

* * *

Takao was still running even though he already passed the school gate. He even passed couples of convenient stores and dozens of vending machines. He didn't know why but he felt like running, far-far away from the gym and Midorima.

Though, Takao's battery was out approximately an half hour later after running with his full speed without slowing down even once, not even when he crossed the street.

Takao was panting slightly, staggering before stopping to lean on the wall at the roadside. He was honestly… very surprised… or shocked. The latter seemed to be more fitting. Midorima actually snapped only a day after the confession. Man, it was… far faster than Takao thought it would be originally.

Takao squatted down now, covering his face which was probably blushing very hard because of the exertion from running… and probably of the embarrassment as well.

Remembering Midorima's expression was too much. His Shin-chan was too adorable. While saying such vicious words, he was blushing and his face was contorted in confusion and in embarrassment… so damn cute!

Though… even if the reaction was absolutely very amusing, Takao had to admit that being rejected by the one you love did hurt. He understood in the head that Midorima probably didn't mean anything he said since he was such a tsundere, and he kind of believed that Midorima was actually happy, but still… his heart refused to understand, and it stung hearing that his love for Shin-chan was disturbing the green haired beauty.

"Aah, what do I do with you, Shin-chan…? How come I got this serious about you when initially I only wanted to tease you…?" Takao sighed deeply, his face still hot. Now he was totally troubled. He didn't expect that he'd fall for Midorima for real.

"Takao-kun?"

Takao blinked as he heard a slightly familiar voice and suddenly, in front of him was the face of a teal haired teen with sky colored eyes and a deadpanned expression.

Takao jumped away with a slight shriek, totally surprised out of his life. "K-K-Kuroko?" Really, he must have been very distracted that his Eagle Eye even stopped functioning properly. "W-what are you doing here?" he couldn't help asking after that. His heart was still beating too fast for his liking because of the surprise earlier.

"That should be my line, you know," Kuroko said evenly, slowly standing up as well since Takao had stood again now. "Your school is at the other side of the city, but here you are…"

Takao noticed that Kuroko was also wearing his sweatshirt for basketball practice, so he must have been in the middle of a break or something?

"Are you on a break?" Takao asked, not yet answering Kuroko's question regarding the reasons of his presence there.

"No, I am in the middle of practice," Kuroko answered accordingly.

"Hmm…" Takao hummed, looking around. "Alone?" He didn't see any other Seirin guy there.

"Well, I am quite behind…" Kuroko said slowly before-

"Oi, Kuroko!" another voice came, calling the ex-phantom sixth player of Teikou Middle Shcool basketball team, and Kuroko perked at that.

"Ah, Kagami-kun…" Kuroko mumbled slightly.

"You…! Don't just disappear in the middle of running! The coach is throwing tantrum, you know- huh?" Kagami, upon running closer and closer to Kuroko's direction, seemed to notice Takao there as well.

"Yo, Kagami," Takao grinned at the taller red haired teen as the tallest of the three stared at him ridiculously.

"You… the guy from Shuutoku… ah, Midorima's partner?" Kagami seemed to remember him.

"That's me, Takao Kazunari. Though I wish you'd remember my name as well aside Shin-chan's Kagami," Takao said, sweat dropping.

Really, the buffoon didn't seem to think about anything else besides basketball and defeating the GoM members. Where would Takao's value stand then, if Kagami only remembered him as Midorima's sidekick?

"Okay… so why are you here?" Kagami looked at Takao with curious expression.

"Taking a walk while fetching drinks for the others!" Takao said with a wide smile. He was a very generous person after all!

"…on the other side of the city?" Kagami threw a ludicrous expression once again.

"I just felt like it," Takao kept his wide smile intact.

However, the quietest member there seemed to think otherwise as he stared at Takao's expression more intently, actually making Takao self-conscious for a moment. A bead of sweat broke out Takao's cheek as he slowly looked back at Kuroko's deep unreadable eyes.

"What is it?" Takao asked rather awkwardly, unable to chase out the feeling that Kuroko seemed to read his mind or something.

"Aha!" suddenly Kagami exclaimed, surprising both Takao and Kuroko before Kuroko gave any response to Takao. "I know. You're skipping practice, aren't you? Is that really okay?" he smirked at Takao, as if reminding him that he needed the practice since their team was still unable to avenge their loss against Seirin last year.

Takao pouted. "It's not like I did it on purpose," he muttered while looking away.

"Something happened between you and Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked and Takao thought his heart almost leaped out of his chest.

"E-eh? W-what is that? W-why do you think like that?" Takao's heartbeat increased in speed. Kuroko couldn't have known, right? He wasn't an esper.

"Well… it is just a thought. Though, you do not seem to be in a good condition. Are you okay?" Kuroko asked again, still looking at Takao intently.

"Eh, really? He looks fine to me," Kagami tilted his head aside, looking confused.

Takao blinked in a slight surprise and astonishment. _Wow_—he thought. He had heard from Midorima that Kuroko was extraordinarily observant, but experiencing it first hand was really amazing.

"Kuroko… you are truly observant, huh? And I am pretty confident with my poker face too," Takao chuckled, letting his expression run freely for a moment.

"Poker face? I think Takao-kun is an honest person. After all, you will say directly to the person's face if you do not like them," Kuroko commented dryly and Takao's sweat dropped at that.

Takao indeed said he didn't like Kuroko once because he was similar with Takao in the matter of playing basketball. Was Kuroko holding a grudge?

"Ahaha," Takao laughed awkwardly. "Uh… well, I don't dislike Kuroko as a person though," he said, trying to make amends of it.

Kuroko nodded slightly, still expressionless, but he seemed to understand. "Do not worry about it."

"So, what's your problem? We still have to practice, but the coach will still double or triple our training portion whether we hurry back now or later anyway, so we'll just hang out here for awhile. I'm not very inclined to hurriedly return to our physical training from hell," Kagami stretched his arms above his head before he leaned his back against the wall.

"Err… who says I got problem? I told you I was just fetching drinks," Takao looked away again. He didn't really want to discuss something like this with people he barely knew after all.

"Are you serious? You're not near any vending machine and store right now, you know… and you're too far away from your own school." Kagami stared at him, deadpanned.

More beads of sweat rolled down Takao's cheeks as he also realized how absurd that excuse was.

"Kagami-kun, it is not nice to force people to speak if they do not want to," Kuroko looked at Kagami still with his expressionless face, but Kagami seemed to be sheepish, somehow, looking rather guilty.

Takao wondered if Kagami really could tell the differences in Kuroko's expression because now the red haired ace from Seirin basketball team was acting as if he was scolded or something.

"Well, if you insist that you are okay then…" Kuroko turned to face Takao again. "How is Midorima-kun, by the way? I haven't heard from him since that accident with Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. Is he doing okay?" he asked slowly.

"Huh, Shin-chan? Yeah, he's at the top of his- err…" Takao looked away again. After all, Midorima wasn't exactly at the top of his game since he was distracted. Takao just knew, especially after that outburst in the practice earlier.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko looked curious again after Takao abruptly stopped. Takao flinched.

"Something did happen, huh?" Kagami raised his eyebrows at that.

Takao looked upward at the vast blue sky before sighing deeply. They were such a busy body, but he understood now why Midorima respected Kuroko very much. After all, he even said that Kuroko's style was otherworldly. Takao guessed it wasn't just for the basketball style, huh?

"Well… I might have freaked Shin-chan out a little bit," Takao suddenly said, laughing lightly in defeat.

Kuroko raised his eyebrows slightly while Kagami asked "What did you do?"

"Well, I finally said I liked him," Takao answered bluntly.

Kagami visibly sputtered in surprise and Kuroko merely blinked in reaction.

"I think Shin-chan always knows it subconsciously, but it's the first time I said it aloud, so… maybe he's surprised by it, I guess…. Fu, he snapped at me after I said it again today," he continued while scratching his cheeks slightly, feeling sheepish suddenly.

"I see…" Kuroko nodded slightly.

"Seriously…?" Kagami gaped.

"Still, I knew that, that tsundere was probably just embarrassed. He was so cute when he was angry," Takao chuckled, remembering Midorima's face as he lost his cool today. His expression was priceless.

"Hah… another love problem," Kagami made a face now. "Really, Kuroko… why are your former teammates so troublesome?" he rolled his eyes, looking bored after the shock seemed to wear off.

Kuroko gave Kagami a look. "So… if you already knew the outcome, why are you hiding here?" Kuroko asked then.

Now it was Takao's turn to sputter. "Wha—? Who is hiding?" He stared at Kuroko disbelievingly.

"But… you'd have still stayed around him if you were as calm as you appeared to be, Takao-kun. After all, you already knew Midorima-kun's character," Kuroko pointed that out.

Takao suddenly felt that he shouldn't have told Kuroko anything at all. He sighed deeply again. Really… no wonder all the GoM members seemed to be attached to Kuroko very much. He apparently understood people's character just by meeting them several times.

"Yah, well… even though I tried to be casual about it, it still hurts if the person you love said your love was disturbing him," Takao looked away, sighing slightly. "I know Shin-chan didn't mean it, but still…"

"Takao-kun," Kuroko cut suddenly, surprising Takao and even Kagami. They both turned to face him wonderingly. "You cannot act casual to the person you love," he said calmly, but there was a glint of seriousness in his clear blue eyes.

"Eh?" Takao blinked, confused.

"Midorima-kun is a very serious person. Moreover, his personality is like that. If you appear casual when you say you like him, he probably is confused about it. He cannot take your words and attitude seriously even though he probably feels the same way. That is why he is angry, I think…" Kuroko explained.

Takao was officially amazed now. Seriously… how could this little guy know so much about other people to that extent?

"Damn it…. Kuroko, I really dislike you right now," Takao squatted down again, hiding his blushing face.

"What the hell—?" Kagami was the one that seemed to be irked.

"Kuroko knows so much about Shin-chan… I'm very jealous of his knowledge…!" Takao confessed, very embarrassed at his own words and feeling. After all, he sounded like a brat, right? Kuroko was just Midorima's friend, an ex-teammates, and nothing more. Takao was the closest person to Midorima at this moment.

Kuroko smiled slightly and Kagami snorted, commenting about how embarrassingly honest Takao was.

"So, are you going to fix your attitude in confessing to him?" Kagami asked after Takao was calm enough to face the two teens in front of him without blushing again.

"I will," Takao grinned in a new determination. "Well, I'd better get back before my captain catches up to me and kills me for skipping practice. I wanna see Shin-chan quickly. You guys better be going back as well to your 'training from hell'," he said in a snicker while turning away, flailing his hand.

"Oh shit!" Kagami cursed, seeming to just remember about it. "Come on, Kuroko! Or coach will really kill us later!" he then grabbed Kuroko's hand and pulled him away as well to go back to their school.

Takao couldn't help glancing at the two teens that didn't seem uncomfortable or embarrassed walking hand in hand like that in public. He smiled. They looked cute together. He wanted to be comfortable holding Midorima's hand in public too, but the green haired teen probably would hit him if he did.

"Well, if we're official, maybe Shin-chan will let me do that time to time," Takao's grin widened a fraction.

_Now, it's time to apologize and to confess once again seriously!_

**End of His Love Fortune Part 1**

**Tbc**

* * *

**A/N: **Somebody, please tell me where I can find the birthday dates for Kurobasu Characters… T.T. I already missed Kiyoshi and Kise's birthday, and now I missed Midorin's as well… I wanna know when the others' are so I can prepare something for contribution beforehand… It will be nice if someone make a list of it, though... #shot

So, what do you think of this one? I'm sorry if Midorima and Takao seem oOC, I already tried to make them as IC as possible, but feel free to comment where I did their personality wrong. Will be waiting for your concrit before writing the next part!

Ao/Kise will come out next along with more Kaga/Kuro *love*


	2. Part 2

**His Love Fortune**  
**Fandom:** Kuroko no Basuke  
**Rating:** Pg-15/T  
**Genre:** Humor/Romance  
**Pairing:** Midorima/Takao, established Kagami/Kuroko and Aomine/Kise

**Summary:** _For the love of fortune, Midorima has never imagined that he will discuss his love life with anyone else, much less with Kuroko, especially when a pair of annoyance like Aomine and Kise will definitely make fun of him and a very cranky Kagami is sending him a death glare._

* * *

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke and its characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Luna only plays with them. No profit (except fun) is made from this fan fiction.**

**Warning: **_slight AU, shounen ai-yaoi, oOC-ness, language, possible spelling mistakes and grammar errors (still self-betaed, sorry)._

**A/N: **Okay, what was I doing again? Right. Updating. Uh… I have nothing important to say except for… yeah, happy fasting for the Moslem who enters Ramadhan until the middle of August! Also, sorry for the long wait. Been busy these days...

Also for fellow Moslems, rather than you think about inappropriate things during fasting, maybe you should satisfy your crave before it ^_^. Enjoy the second part of this story! XD

* * *

**His Love Fortune**

**_Part 2_**

* * *

"So…"

Kuroko spotted a single vein popping out of Kagami's temple as he and Kagami were suddenly ambushed by Midorima who apparently had been waiting for them to finish their basketball practice, at the Seirin High gate.

"What are you doing here, Midorima Shintarou?" Kagami showed the bespectacled boy a feral glare, looking completely annoyed.

Kuroko sighed as he noticed the green haired boy in front of them push his glasses up slightly before answering "It isn't like I want to be here too, but fate has brought me here for a sole reason, to see Kuroko," with a haughty tone.

"Great. You don't even make any sense, and you think you can just show up here unannounced?" Kagami narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Midorima huffed in irritation. "What are you, Kuroko's manager?"

"What did you say?" Kagami raised his voice. He seemed to be more aggressive than usual.

Well, it was probably because the coach punished him and Kuroko by tripling their training portion because they were so late in gathering with the others after their running earlier, at their practice session today, since they had to stop quite awhile to speak with Takao on the roadside.

Kuroko sighed again, not wanting Kagami to start violence when he and Kagami himself were already tired out. It would be more exhausting after all. The teal haired teen just reached Kagami's tense back, which eased immediately at his touch, before rubbing a comforting circle on it repeatedly until he was sure that Kagami had reasonably calmed down.

Midorima stared at him and Kagami as if they were alien from Mars, but Kuroko promptly ignored his odd gaze before asking "So… what can I do for you, Midorima-kun?" with his even tone as usual. He was still rubbing Kagami's back as he spoke and Kagami seemed to enjoy it very much. It was kind of amusing somehow.

Midorima coughed slightly, probably hiding his blush seeing the obvious PDA between Kuroko and Kagami, before he looked another way while speaking hesitantly. "We should… probably change place."

Kuroko noticed how uncomfortable Midorima was. He was kind of… distressed? He stopped his ministration on Kagami's back and the red-head almost whined, _almost_, because Kuroko's attention was fully at Midorima now. "What happened?" he asked rather worriedly, but of course he didn't show it on his expression.

"I'm… not sure I want to talk about it in the open," Midorima answered quietly, acting like everywhere was more interesting than Kuroko's face at that moment.

Kuroko was silent for awhile before a light bulb in his mind. It must have had something to do with Takao, since he was also distraught today when he spoke with Kuroko and Kagami. Hadn't he spoken with Midorima yet?

"Is it about Takao-kun?" Kuroko voiced his suspicion bluntly.

Midorima visibly jerked and he widened his eyes as he faced Kuroko, looking very surprised, or shocked if it was a better word to describe his expression. "E-eh? I-I-..." Midorima seemed to be flustered. "I-it's not like…! That is…?" he faced another way again, appearing to be confused, but he covered his lower face as well with the back of his hand.

Midorima was actually blushing. That was somehow adorable. Kuroko noticed that Kagami seemed about to comment on it as well, which would definitely embarrass Midorima and probably anger the GoM shooting guard as well as ruin Kuroko's chance to hear what Midorima wanted to talk about.

So, before Kagami could do anything rash, Kuroko delivered a jab with his pointy elbow on Kagami's defenseless ribs… hard.

"Ow!" Kagami howled loudly, crouching while holding his side in apparent pain.

Midorima looked surprised at the sudden violent act, but then he turned to face Kuroko who gave him an understanding look. "Maybe we can eat something while talking," the shorter boy suggested after that.

Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose bridge again. "W-well, if you insist," he turned around and started to walk away, Kuroko following his step slowly while Kagami was swearing.

"Kuroko, you bastard…! I'll get you for this…!"

Kuroko hid a smile as he heard Kagami still grumbling in anger, trying to follow him and Midorima while nursing his abused side.

"I see you still have that violent tendency without considering your opponent at all," Midorima commented, inconspicuously glancing at the still fuming Kagami behind them as if the red-head was some kind of angry _tiger_.

"Really? I think Kagami-kun is quite adorable when he is angry," Kuroko didn't even change his expression as he said it, but he was quite amused.

Midorima turned to look at him with a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. His eyes looked like questioning which part of the buffoon could be considered cute. "And I see you still have quite a weird taste," he commented again, looking forward again.

Kuroko glanced at Kagami. Now the red head appeared sulking. The sky-blue eyed boy slowed down so he could walk side by side with Kagami again. Midorima seemed about to ask what he was doing, but he shut up immediately when Kuroko reached to grab Kagami's hand.

Kagami suddenly looked flustered and confused. Kuroko smiled slightly again. "I'll let you do whatever you want later," he said and Kagami's face immediately turned scarlet.

It was indeed amusing.

"I-idiot! What are you saying in a place like this?" Kagami raised his voice again, looking very embarrassed, but he was obviously happy as well.

Kagami was endearing. Very adorable.

Midorima coughed, earning Kuroko's attention again while he was still Holding Kagami's hand. Kagami was still trying to hide his embarrassment, but Midorima's face showed Kuroko that it wasn't working at all. Midorima looked disturbed.

Kuroko _almost_ chuckled at Midorima's face.

"Can we walk faster? And please don't do that kind of stuff in public," Midorima pushed his lowered glasses back up, obviously trying to hide his embarrassment as well.

"What kind of stuff?" Kuroko fished, rising his eyebrows slightly. Somehow he understood Takao's feeling for wanting to tease Midorima all the time.

Midorima didn't answer that and just sent a warning glare at Kuroko who promptly ignored him again and gave his attention back at Kagami who was still rather troubled fixing his expression.

"Kagami-kun is cute," Kuroko said with straight face and Kagami turned even redder if it was possible.

"Shut it, Kuroko! Don't call me cute, damn it!" Kagami retaliated, but there was no bite whatsoever in his voice and tone. He sounded like whining instead of shouting and it was indeed adorable in Kuroko's eyes.

Midorima seemed to decide to ignore them and to resume his walk, faster, as if he wanted to move as far away as possible from the two.

Kuroko really chuckled at that this time. "Midorima-kun can be cute too sometimes," he couldn't help commenting and Kagami gave him an annoyed huff, his face still slightly colored.

"Why did you tease him?" Kagami asked, surprisingly knowing Kuroko's naughty intention.

"Was it that obvious?" Kuroko asked sheepishly, but it didn't show in his face.

"No, but who'd expect that Midorima can make such expression?" Kagami raised his eyebrows, genuinely looking surprised.

"Midorima-kun's personality is difficult. He's dishonest and rather selfish. But once you knew him, you couldn't help noticing these little adorable things about him," Kuroko admitted. "We weren't exactly close in middle school, but I know he's actually a caring guy deep down."

Kagami sighed. "You can't just let them be, can you? I'm starting to realize that dating you will have to require me to accept a bonus package of all GoM members butting in our life as well." He groaned pitifully after that.

"Are you regretting your decision?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow slightly.

Kagami glanced down at Kuroko's face and sighed deeply. "Hell will freeze over before I regret having you in my life." He leaned down before giving Kuroko a light kiss on his lips.

Then something collided with Kagami's head, making Kuroko blink and Kagami glower in vehemence.

"Quit it, you two!"

Midorima's horrified shout could be heard from a long distance and Kuroko glanced at the object, a yellow rubber duck, which had hit Kagami's head earlier. "Midorima's shoot is as accurate as always," Kuroko nodded in approval. The green haired teen didn't even need to undo the tapes from his fingers. That was awesome.

"On second thought," Kagami grabbed the rubber duck and clenched it so hard it almost burst. "I'm going to murder him after this!"

Then Kagami dashed to catch the offending green haired teen that immediately ran away upon seeing the danger and violence in Kagami's angry face. Kuroko sighed deeply now, shaking his head at their antics.

* * *

**~Midorima x Takao~**

* * *

"You didn't have to throw a lid of a trashcan on me…" Kagami whined slightly, nursing his bumped head.

"It was your own fault for chasing after me," Midorima glared at Kagami unmercifully and Kuroko seemed to try not to laugh. Despite his expressionless face, the boy was trembling slightly. He shifted his glare at Kuroko. "This isn't funny," he mocked in annoyance now.

"I apologize," Kuroko said almost ruefully, as politely as usual, before moving back to Kagami's side and tending to his boyfriend's head tenderly.

Midorima looked away from the 'tooth-achingly' sweet sight. It wasn't like he was disgusted. More like… no. No, just… no. It wasn't like he was envying their close relationship with each other or like that… perhaps. You could still do something like that with close friend, minus the kiss, of course, but….

Midorima sighed. He had no one like that since he was free from their GoM time. He was used to be close to them and he had to admit that being with them was fun… because they were special like him. They understood him pretty well.

"_Shin-chan~! Let's hang out after practice today~!" _

Takao's image popped in Midorima's mind, but he quickly shook it off. It wasn't the time to be depressed. He needed to ask for advices. But… in what way should he say it so neither Kuroko nor Kagami would get the wrong idea?

Anyway, why did Kagami have to go with them? Midorima only needed to speak with Kuroko, damn it!

Midorima huffed before turning to face Kagami and Kuroko again, intending to voice his complaint. However, before he could say anything as they passed a certain alley, the three of them heard something.

A rustling sound, followed by a quite moan.

"N-no…! Quit it, Aomine-chi…!"

_Was that…?_

"Hmm…?"

Another rustle and now a low groan.

_What the—?_

"Nnh…! Yah…! N- not in a place like thi—ha-ahn!"

Midorima had turned as white as paper while Kagami had turned another crimson which put his hair color to shame.

"Ah, Kise-kun and Aomine-kun, good evening," only Kuroko would greet them casually and act like nothing happened when the three of them stumbled upon a sight of Aomine molesting Kise in a deserted alley.

One of Aomine's hands had slipped under Kise's disheveled uniform, while the other was suggestively planted on Kise's loosen belt. One of the dark-blue haired knees was between the blonde's legs, while his mouth was planted on Kise's earlobe, his teeth seeming to bite the earring sensually. Kise himself looked like he was thoroughly ravished with short shallow breaths and small whimpers and that flushing face.

"Kuro—?" Kise's expression was officially mortified.

"Ah," Aomine had just seemed to realize that they got audiences.

"W-wh-…!" Midorima was trembling in mixed feelings. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TWO DOING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS?" and then he uncharacteristically screeched, shocked and furious (and of course in rage), while throwing another item, this time his own schoolbag, at Aomine's head.

Worse, Midorima wasn't quite satisfied with and didn't stop at just his things. He grabbed Kagami's sport bag and pulled it with such force that Kagami almost tumbled over if not for his great reflex, and even Kuroko's school bag (Kuroko almost fell over too, but Kagami caught and steadied him quickly enough), and began to throw them at Aomine as well one by one, successfully colliding all items with the defenseless tanned guy, who then was forced to release Kise and then collapsed on the ground with a number of bumps on his head.

"Ah…!" Kise was already as pale as a corpse when Midorima was panting, done with his violent attack at Aomine. Thus when Midorima's laser eyes turned to Kise, he squeaked and quickly ran to hide behind Kuroko. "W-wait, Midorima-chi! It wasn't my fault! Aomine-chi was pushing, and, and—!"

Neither Kise's frantic, full-of-horror explanation nor even Kuroko's adorable expressionless look could defend Kise from Midorima's wrath, for the emerald eyed boy already snapping because his day had turned into the worst possible day, ever.

Kagami wisely kept his mouth shut despite his shock and embarrassment (and horror) upon witnessing Aomine and Kise intercourse, and he opted to inch away with traumatized face when Midorima beat the shit out of Kise (and still managed to do it without damaging his precious hands) for conducting such lewd, shameless and inappropriate act in public with Aomine.

"Shouldn't he at least tell Kise-kun to zip his fly first?" was Kuroko's even comment facing the brutality of their situation.

* * *

**~Midorima x Takao~**

* * *

Kise and Aomine sat in silence, one in crocodile tears and one in annoyed look, in front of Midorima who was still lecturing (or more like ranting at) them about the appropriate social conduct in public. The both reprimanded teens were still nursing their abused (any number of) body parts as well.

Kagami and Kuroko sat at another table watching them. Kagami actually felt sorry for Aomine and Kise, and that spoke volume since both of them often annoyed the hell out of Kagami, while Kuroko was enjoying his vanilla shake (Kagami had bought him while they were waiting for Midorima finishing his rant) in a calm look, as if he were watching a movie instead of a sermon.

"Midorima could be violent, too, huh?" Kagami's sweat dropped, remembering how he had beat the life out of Takao as well when the dark haired teen dropped an okonomiyaki on Midorima's head at the dinner last year, after Seirin's first victory against Shuutoku in Summer Preliminary game.

"I think it is the way he expresses his care to his friends," Kuroko responded to it evenly.

"He's like mothers lecturing their kids," Kagami commented on the sight again, picturing Midorima with an apron scolding Aomine and Kise in their kid version. He almost cracked and doubled over at his own imagination, and had to use the most of his will power to hold it down.

"Hmm… in a way, he _might be_ our mother," Kuroko agreed so easily such that Kagami almost choked on his own saliva.

Kagami threw Kuroko the weirdest stare he could muster. Kuroko gave him a small smile.

"Once, when we were still in Teikou, Akashi-kun had ever mentioned that our basketball team, the GoM especially, was like a family," Kuroko explained, looking forward again with an _almost_ forlorn expression. "Aomine-kun is the reliable and the golden eldest son who brings our continuous victory single-handedly and is somehow attached to me, the ordinary, unnoticeable second son, who is acting as a stopper and a middleman if there's a fight between family members. Kise-kun is the third child who –Akashi-kun claimed- is always whiny and doing his best to get approval from Aomine-kun and to fight him over me, which I do not understand why, by the way," Kuroko chuckled slightly at this point. "And Murasakibara-kun is the overgrown baby who likes eating sweets and is being spoiled rotten by Akashi-kun, _the father_, obviously, because he's the leader of our team, the protector and the man who we respect (fear of) very much. So, it left Midorima-kun as the mother, who always brings senses into our thick heads sometimes."

"That…" Kagami began after Kuroko finished, "…was one fucked up analogy."

"How so?" Kuroko raised his eyebrows at that.

"Well, if you were indeed a family, then Aomine and Kise were the rebellious children who committed incestuous relationship," Kagami reasoned. "That's just sick," and he paled at his own conclusion.

Of course, if the father was a psycho like Akashi, then it wasn't strange if the family was screwed up too.

Kuroko blinked once before he looked away, covering his mouth. Kagami almost saw the boy snort in humor. But, since it _was_ Kuroko, he didn't do something like snorting.

"Anyway, I hope you understand that your behavior is really unacceptable and disturbing society's peace, so please STOP it!" Midorima ended his lecture with a loud huff, earning Kagami and Kuroko's attention which became a sign to end their side conversation as well.

Both Kagami and Kuroko stared at the three people again. "Is it done?" Kagami asked, but before Kuroko could give any response, Aomine spoke first.

"Really, Midorima… you're such a kill joy," the tanned boy clicked his tongue and looked at Midorima lazily.

Midorima narrowed his eyes at Aomine, clearly pissed off. "And you are a horny bastard! Do you really want me to throw this fork and to sink it in your thick skull?" He already raised the said fork threateningly.

"Midorima-chi, scary~!" Kise was still crying his crocodile tears, but he seemed genuinely scared, alright.

"Shut up, Kise!" both Midorima and Aomine yelled at the blond at the same time before they glared at each other again.

"Come on, guys… you're disturbing the other customers," Kagami thought it was the right time to intervene before Aomine and Midorima started to throttle each other.

"I agree with Kagami-kun. Please mind where you are before continuing the useless fight," Kuroko supported _his light_ with a flat tone.

Aomine and Midorima didn't seem to hear both Kagami and Kuroko the first time and continued their intensified glare. Kagami huffed and was about to go to them to stop them, but Kuroko beat him to it by approaching their table first, unnoticeable as usual, except for Kagami's eyes.

Kuroko positioned the both of his palms in front of Aomine and Midorima's face, making the two tall boys blink once in a visible surprise. "Please stop fighting or we _will get kicked out_ of this place," he repeated and now there was an ominous shadow behind him that even his blank stare looked totally intimidating and scary.

Aomine and Kise immediately paled, and Midorima seemed to be nervous.

"Just now, I saw Akashi behind him…" was what Aomine muttered after Kuroko went back to his seat beside Kagami. Kise nodded frantically, his tears gathering at the corner of his eyes again. Midorima seemed to try to calm down by cleaning his glasses before wearing it again.

"So, are you ready to talk or do you just want to waste our time? Kuroko and I still have home work to do after this, you know," Kagami chirped. Not that he would seriously do the home work and honestly, he probably would copy Kuroko's the next morning, but it was a good excuse to leave early.

Kagami really wanted to be alone with Kuroko to have the earlier promise that he could do whatever he wants with Kuroko tonight.

"Excuse me, but you and these imbeciles here were the one interrupting. I need to speak _alone_ with Kuroko," Midorima threw a glare at Kagami with contempt while Aomine made an irritated noise about Midorima being so rude in calling him imbecile and Kise just sighed in depression that he was degraded like that.

"No freaking way. I won't let Kuroko be alone with _any of you_ for whatever reason," Kagami huffed.

Despite Aomine dating Kise or Midorima just another ex-teammate, Kagami couldn't be too lenient to them if it was about Kuroko. All of the GoM seemed to have a strange fascination towards his boyfriend and it was alarming enough, so NO.

Now, it was Midorima's turn to make an unsatisfied noise and to glare disagreeably at Kagami.

"No is a NO. We have followed your selfishness to have dinner in this… this _boring_ family restaurant instead of Maji Burger, so you can at least relent by having us _both _hearing your problems," Kagami was obstinate.

"But fast-food doesn't agree with my taste-buds," Midorima still complained.

"No. Sorry, but we're not your teammates who can put up with your egoism more than we have to," Kagami bit sharply and Midorima jerked slightly at that.

"Kagami-kun…" Kuroko gave his boyfriend a disapproving look for some reasons.

"That's right, Midorima. Why are you here with Tetsu and Taiga?" Aomine asked, raising his eyebrows in obvious curiosity now.

"Hey! Don't call me Taiga! I haven't yet given you a permission to do that!" Kagami protested immediately at Aomine's overly casual way in calling him.

"Isn't that okay? Taiga sounds cooler than Kagami, right?" Aomine sighed lazily.

"Taiga-chi!" Kise beamed, seeming to think it was very amusing.

"Kise! Stop that annoying –chi! And don't you dare follow Aomine's mindless example, damn it! It's even more horrendous than what he did!" Kagami shouted at the blond who ignored it completely and kept calling him that until it irked Aomine as well.

"Kise, why are you calling other man's name with his first name but your boyfriend with his last name?" Aomine grunted, seeming to be jealous.

"Eh?" Kise turned to face Aomine with wide eyes. "But Daiki-chi will sound stupid, right?" he asked innocently, but it seemed to infuriate Aomine further since a vein popped on Aomine's head.

"What did you say, you airheaded idiot~?" Then Aomine processed to give Kise knuckles attack on the both sides of Kise's head.

Kise wailed pitifully in pain.

More customers decided to leave the restaurant in a hurry after witnessing the uproar in Aomine, Kise and Midorima's table.

"They don't get it do they?" Kagami deadpanned, so did Kuroko.

"Maybe a jab to their ribs will shut them up?" Kuroko prepared his hand.

But of course, Midorima acted faster and hit both Aomine and Kise's heads with the menu book. "Cut it out, you two!" And he sounded very exasperated too, added with the obvious shame for sitting at the same table as the two morons.

"No, the three of you, please zip it," Kuroko was back to their table and once again unleashed that very dark and scary shadowy aura around him with his straight face.

Midorima, Aomine and Kise seemed to immediately decide that antagonizing Kuroko would really earn them a painful death from Akashi, since they claimed to really see Akashi's face behind Kuroko at that time.

"Maybe Akashi really passed something down on Tetsu…" Aomine seemed to be convinced now. The other two terrified teens couldn't agree more.

* * *

**~Midorima x Takao~**

* * *

"So let's talk, Midorima-kun," Kuroko now was seated in front of Midorima and there were only two people in their table while the other three were at another table, eating and drinking their orders half an hour prior, while inconspicuously glancing at Midorima and Kuroko who were also eating their food slowly.

Of course Midorima could see the way those three were spying on him and Kuroko. Luckily for him, Kuroko seemed to be compassionate enough to agree to talk more privately, but Mdorima could compromise to be spied on as long as Kagami, Aomine and Kise shut their mouth up during Midorima's talk.

"Okay…" Midorima nodded slightly, setting aside his food for awhile to put his crossed hands in front of his mouth, getting more somber and serious.

No, Midorima was always serious. It was the others' fault for distracting him.

Midorima coughed slightly. "Okay," repeating while closing his eyes, he took a deep breath restructuring his speech in his head so he wouldn't stammer or be caught off guard with his own distraught mind about this problem with Takao.

Midorima opened his eyes again, feeling sure now. "It's actually one of my teammates' problems," he started.

Kuroko kept silent with his unreadable stare while the other three snorted. Those despicable guys would pay later, so Midorima ignored them. Truthfully, he didn't know why he was doing this. Consulting about his (not) love-life to anyone else was bad enough, even worse to an ex-teammate who wasn't exactly close to him since in middle school.

However, the worst part was that it would be heard by the other three people who definitely wouldn't let Midorima live it down. Aomine and Kise would definitely make fun of it, and Kagami was currently sending suspicious glare at him. What a possessive boyfriend.

Midorima sighed deeply. He should block them out of his mind and concentrate on Kuroko for now. "That teammate of mine has a friend. They fairly get along," the bespectacled guy continued. "However, that friend of min—my teammate," he coughed, hiding his almost slip, "-suddenly said something weird to him."

Kuroko was still silent and so were the other three. That was new.

"He said… that he 'liked' him," Midorima got to the main problem. "I thought he—I meant, my teammate said that his friend probably liked him more than a friend, but… he said it so casually and in a friendly manner that, possibly, it was just a harmless 'like' as in a 'platonic like'. So, he ignored it at first… but he couldn't help thinking about it as well," he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. "He thought about that friend of his a lot… and realized that… he doesn't want to lose their friendship over something as unclear as… this… this 'like' feeling," he fidgeted—no, no.

Midorima didn't fidget. He was just slightly nervous and even though his hands were currently playing with the hem of the table cloth, he would deny that that ever happened.

Kuroko nodded slightly, seeming to understand. "So, if 'your teammate' has already decided to just continue being friends with 'his friend', what is the problem?" he asked slowly.

Midorima looked upward at Kuroko's expressionless face. He wanted to search for something in the shocking-blue haired boy's eyes, but he couldn't read them, at all. He was curious about why Kuroko mentioned Takao earlier. Did he know something?

Midorima shook his head, trying to find his words again of how to explain this very complicated feeling he had. "That teammate of mine… felt uncomfortable because his friend repeatedly said 'I like you' to him in front of other people, in public place, so to hide his embarrassment, he snapped at him. He had said some… cruel things… and he," he stopped again, collecting his thought as he remembered Takao's hurt look. "He believed that he had hurt his friend's feelings," he said, rather weakly.

"He isn't good at apologizing and he is too prideful to initiate the make-up process, but… he still wants to have a good relationship with him, so… what he should do to patch things up?" Midorima finally asked.

"Hmm…" Kuroko seemed to be deep in thought before he nodded slightly. "So basically, you h—I meant, your teammate hurt his friend, but on top of unable to apologize, he still wants to have a good relationship with him?" he seemed to try to resume and even though Midorima didn't like that he sounded like total jerk in there, he had to agree that it was the center point.

"Yes, that would be correct," Midorima took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"May I know why this guy wants to patch things up so desperately?" Kuroko asked.

"I wouldn't say he's desperate, but… they are teammates as well. They will be needed to work together for three years in basketball club. How can they work together if there's animosity between them?" Midorima made a point.

Kuroko seemed to think it over. "Well…" he began. "How does this guy feel about his friend?"

"What?" Midorima frowned, a little bit confused. Hadn't he said that he wanted Takao as a friend?

"Let's say… if his friend is really serious in liking your teammate and if he confesses seriously as well, risking his friendship with you-," Kuroko slipped there, but he didn't seem to notice as Midorima flinched.

Kuroko really did know Midorima was talking about himself and not some random teammate. How the hell did he find out anyway? Was it because of his bad luck today? Was it?

"…how will you feel?" Kuroko continued.

Midorima sweated slightly. "It's about my teammate, not me," he 'corrected' stubbornly.

"Oh, right." Kuroko seemed to realize his mistake. "Right… 'your teammate', would you happen to know how he feels towards his friend. Can't he consider him as a potential date? Does he really dislike spending time together with him?"

Midorima was silent thinking about them. Honestly, he didn't dislike Takao's presence around him, making jokes and teasing him. Even though it was annoying, it also brought colors to Midorima's life. Maybe, it was what everyone called 'fun' to be with a friend, and Midorima really didn't want to lose that.

He already knew how it was to have a good friend, so Midorima didn't want to be alone again.

Still… accepting Takao's feeling meant dating, and dating required Midorima to do those icky things lovers usually do as well, right? Midorima paled slightly thinking about it. "I don't dis-… I meant, I don't think that my teammate dislikes being around his friend even though he's annoying sometimes. I can probably say that he likes having him around. Although… he isn't particularly happy about doing… _things_ if they are really going to date each other," he coughed slightly, his face getting hot for some reasons.

"Then, why don't—doesn't your teammate say it to his friend? That he wants to stay beside him, but uncomfortable with the things lovers do? I'm sure he will understand and respect it enough to let you—r teammate to lead the way, to move forward together," Kuroko suggested.

Midorima sighed slightly, not realizing that he had held his breath for quite awhile. "Oh, that seems to be a nice advice…" he nodded. Now if only he could tell Takao all of that without effort, but it was probably difficult since he still had to deal with the 'hurting' Takao.

"Just a curiosity, though," Kuroko spoke again, earning Midorima's attention. "How does your teammate feel knowing his friend harbor a romantic feeling towards him?"

Midorima blinked at that. "Pardon?" he was honestly puzzled.

"I meant… normal people _usually _would be disgusted, right? How about you-r teammate?" Kuroko asked again.

…

…

Midorima took a long time to think about that. He tried to think that he was disturbed in a bad way, but… honestly? He didn't mind it at all. He was just bothered at how casual Takao dealt with it, like it was a game to him instead of a serious matter. Midorima couldn't treat it as a game, especially when he knew that Takao was _somehow_ serious about the 'feeling' part.

"Okay, let's change the question," Kuroko seemed to realize that he wouldn't get anything out of Midorima, so he asked another question. "What do you think that your teammate will do if 'his friend' decides to have a girlfriend or _another_ boyfriend?"

Midorima widened his eyes at that. He looked at Kuroko in disbelief. How could Takao have another girlfriend or boyfriend when he was supposed to like Midorima?

Suddenly, an ugly feeling fleeted through Midorima's head. It was a very ominous feeling like he wanted to hurt someone if that someone had tried to steal Takao away from him…?

"Ah," Now, Midorima got an epiphany. "I see…" He chuckled slightly then, feeling idiotic.

_Right, of course… _

It was jealousy.

That horrible, very terrible thought that seemed enough for him to put a curse on people because of Takao… if they wanted to take Takao away from him…. Midorima didn't want to admit it, but that was definitely jealousy.

Kuroko seemed to be satisfied with the look Midorima had shown him, so he gave him a small smile as well. "Do you think he will be able to tell his friend his feelings?"

"I don't know," Midorima answered honestly. "It might be too hard to do because it's embarrassing, and he hates being embarrassed most." He probably has to give up and must deal with this ridiculous feeling of pain later, but Midorima didn't care anymore. He wasn't built up for this kind of thing. Maybe Takao was better off without him anyway.

"Well, it can't be more embarrassing than finding Aomine-kun and Kise-kun making out in public or doing lewd things in the alley earlier," Kuroko shrugged.

Midorima almost laughed at that, but he just chuckled lightly. "You made a point there," he couldn't help responding to it, honestly feeling funny.

"Oi! Why did our names come up there?" Aomine grunted, seeming to hear their conversation completely.

"Shut up, Aomine." Midorima just realized that the three other teens were still with him and Kuroko and they probably had heard everything as well.

"But, really, Midorima-chi, using a third person for your own problem is kinda lame. I feel bad for Takao-kun," Kise seemed to be quite disappointed.

"Kise, you want me to throw my plate at your empty head?" Midorima threatened ominously.

"You're done, right? Let's go home already," now it was Kagami who complained.

Midorima was thinking how to murder them without getting caught by the police now.

"Well, since you seem to have found your solution, I would like to go home as well," Kuroko raised from his chair.

"Ah, let me pay for your food as a 'thank you' for helping me… and my teammate's problems," Midorima added as an afterthought, standing up as well, reaching for his wallet, but Kuroko stopped him.

"You do not have to, Midorima-kun. Treat it as a gratification for that 'lucky pencil' you gave me before our school test. It was very useful that even an idiot like Kagami-kun could pass the exam with above 90 percents mark," Kuroko said with straight face.

"Hey!" Kagami protested at him from behind.

Midorima almost dropped his jaw, but that would be undignified, so he just opened his mouth and stared at Kuroko disbelievingly. "That buffoon used it instead of you?" He couldn't have been more surprised.

"Yes… was he not supposed to?" Kuroko raised his eyebrows at Midorima's reaction.

Midorima processed to glare murderously at the very confused Kagami who didn't seem to realize why he was being glared at so intensely like that. "I should have put a curse on that pencil instead of lucky chants," he muttered in annoyance.

Kuroko visibly looked another way and covered his mouth again, seeming to hold down his laugh, but Midorima knew that Kuroko was amused at what he said.

* * *

**~Midorima x Takao~**

* * *

"Okay, I think I'll take my leave now," Midorima said after he finished his eating. Kuroko and Kagami, also Aomine and Kise seemed to have already bored waiting for him to finish. "You can always leave first if you want to, you know," he commented on their strangeness for waiting for him.

"Shut it, four eyes. It's already late and what will we do if you're kidnapped?" Aomine asked.

"Yes, yes, Midorima-chi. You're surprisingly quite dense at times. We are worried," Kise agreed childishly.

"I think both of you need to shut up," Midorima narrowed his eyes at them, displeased that they were underestimating him like that.

"Well, we want to know what you will do with Kuroko's advice. You'd better 'inform' that 'teammate' of yours so he could 'confess' to 'his friend' quickly," Kagami showed him a feral grin after that.

"You have such a bad hobby," Midorima was too tired to deal with all of their stupidities, so he just sighed in response.

"I think you-r teammate will do great," Kuroko said, seeming to be confident but damn if Midorima knew. Kuroko's poker face was recognized as an S-class internationally after all.

"Thank you," still, Midorima could appreciate Kuroko's sentiment.

They went to separate ways as they went home. However, Midorima changed his mind about going home. He needed to tell Takao about this quickly, when he still had Kuroko's confidence in him. If he waited for too long, he was almost sure that he would lose his nerve again. That's why he called Takao and asked him to meet outside pronto.

When Midorima met Takao that night, the shorter boy immediately ran towards and launched himself at Midorima, hugging him tightly before the emerald eyed boy could even give him any response, and started wailing.

"Waaah! Shin-chan! Thank god you're okay! You turned off your cell-phone, damn it! And I was desperate to find you but you weren't at the practice this afternoon! Ootsubo-senpai said you weren't feeling well and went home early, but when I called your cell-phone, it went straight to voice mail and when I called your house, your mom said you hadn't come home! I'm so worried, you know!"

Now Takao sounded more like angry, but Midorima knew that he was only _very _worried, just like what he said. Takao was so transparent sometimes. He almost kind of envied that side of him. Not that Midorima really, _really_ envied him. Almost was the operative word here.

"Sorry," Midorima said and he slapped his mouth shut as he realized that the word just came out louder than his thought. He was supposed to only think about apologizing not saying it out loud, but his body just did the unexpected, defying his own brain!

Takao seemed to be very surprised at that. He quickly straightened his body to look at Midorima's face which at that moment felt so… so hot. He couldn't be blushing, right? He couldn't be!

"Shin-chan… you look _moe_," Takao couldn't help saying, smiling goofily.

"Shut up!" Midorima retaliated loudly and Takao put his index finger on his mouth while making a light hushing voice.

"Ssssh, not so loud, Shin-chan. You'll disturb the neighbor," Takao reminded.

_Whose fault do you think it is?_—Midorima really wanted to reprimand this guy, but he just settled with huffing and turning his face away from Takao, pretty annoyed again.

"But… thank God that Shin-chan is here now…. I didn't know how long I'd last fidgeting at home doing nothing while waiting for any news about your whereabouts. I even called Ootsubo-senpai to arrange a search party if you hadn't come home by midnight," Takao sighed in relief now, chuckling slightly as he rested his head on Midorima's chest.

"What am I? An elementary kid?" A vein popped on Midorima's head because Takao treated him like a damn useless child. Even as a child, Midorima wasn't that weak. He was smart and he could always find his way home one way or another.

Still, Midorima couldn't muster enough annoyance to push Takao away this time since the guy seemed to be genuinely upset and worried about him missing for some hours and how relieved he was when Midorima called him out.

"So, what happened, Shin-chan? Why did you come home so late? Where have you been?" Takao asked then, looking upwards at Midorima's face which was still feeling rather hot.

"Um… I spoke to an old teammate," Midorima answered slowly, not looking back at Takao's clear cobalt eyes. He tried to look for words again to say because Takao seemed to be still waiting for him to continue.

Midorima put his hands on Takao's shoulders, slowly pushing the shorter teen away so he could speak to him more comfortably, but apparently, Takao took that gesture the wrong way as he immediately jerked away like Midorima's body was on fire or something.

"S-sorry, Shin-chan. I did it again. I know you aren't comfortable with it," Takao explained frantically, but Midorima felt rather strange about Takao acting so self-consciously around him.

Midorima didn't like it. Strangely, he didn't like Takao acting that he needed to be careful around him. "Takao, just shut up for a moment and let me talk," he said gruffly and Takao immediately clammed up. Midorima sighed, massaging his temples for a moment before starting.

"About your confession… I'd like to make sure one thing before giving an answer. Do you seriously like me, Takao?" he finally asked.

Takao was silent for a few seconds before answering "No."

Midorima's heart sank as he heard it.

"I don't just like you, Shin-chan. I love you," Takao said while staring straight at Midorima's eyes. His gaze was so sure, so positive and sincere that Midorima's heart couldn't help skipping a beat before increasing its pace and momentum.

_Takao…_

Midorima stared at Takao speechlessly. Takao kept his honest smile. "I know Shin-chan probably doesn't feel the same way, but I'd like to keep this feeling for you like thi—!"

Midorima didn't know what made him do this. Maybe it was impulsiveness that wasn't like him at all, but at that moment, Midorima didn't really care about it.

Midorima had grabbed Takao's shoulders before he leaned down and planted a kiss on Takao's lips. It was so sudden that even Takao seemed to be caught off guard. His words died down before he finished his line and his eyes were still wide open as Midorima pulled back.

Now, Midorima had to make excuse to explain what he had done. He looked another way for a moment. The heat in his face was unbearable, but he would allow Takao to see his feelings just this once. "It was an apology and a 'thank you'."

Midorima couldn't help it. He felt extraordinarily happy that Takao had 'loved' him. He probably would deny it if he was asked, but he couldn't lie to himself. The fluttering feeling of happiness was making him giddy and a little bit embarrassed. But, if it was Takao… he would allow him to see a glimpse of it.

Takao was still silent and Midorima was curious, so he turned back to face the shorter boy. The sight that greeted him almost stole his breath away.

Takao was flushing. His face was so pink such that it looked ridiculously adorable. "E-eh…?" He seemed to just realize what had happened and he put his finger on his lips before he looked at Midorima who blinked slightly in surprise at how cute Takao could look.

Midorima lowered his eyes before he leaned down once again, not breaking his gaze away from Takao's. "Shin-cha—," and he cut another of Takao's speech by plating another kiss to those lips.

Surprisingly, Midorima didn't hate how it felt. Despite his thought that dating Takao would be troublesome because there were so many feelings he had to deal with, but this one, kissing Takao, didn't feel bad at all.

Now Takao closed his eyes and kissed Midorima back almost timidly, which was very uncharacteristically of him since Midorima had thought that Takao was the bold type. However, this shy type of Takao was adorable too.

Midorima chuckled. Those moronic guys had gotten to his head as well if he could admit that a guy like Takao was cute. It was entirely their fault, indeed.

When Midorima pulled back again from their kiss, Takao was smiling so happily at him. Midorima looked away, feeling self-conscious again so suddenly.

"Shin-chan, I love you! I love you, I love you, I LOVE you!" Takao beamed before he launched himself at Midorima again, hugging his arm so cheerily.

"Shut up! Don't say it so much like that! It's embarrassing!" Now Midorima was sure his face burned in total embarrassment.

Seriously, Takao really had no shame at all!

"Don't care! I love Shin-chan! I just loooove you, Shin-chan!" Takao didn't seem to want to stop that it started to annoy Midorima.

Well, there was an easy way to shut him up quickly. Thus Midorima kissed Takao again. And look, it indeed shut Takao's mouth… for the time being at least.

Well, the day generally ended wonderfully despite starting badly for Midorima. It was good that he had faith with his horoscope love fortune, right?

* * *

**~Midorima x Takao~**

* * *

"Seriously… he scolded us so much about doing things in public, but look at what he's doing," Aomine threw a hateful glare at Midorima and Takao, who was kissing on the roadside. "Mine was better because there was no one at that time."

"But, Midorima-chi is really a tsundere, huh? I wonder why it seems like he's about to top Takao-kun in this relationship. Tsundere and top don't seem to mix, right?" Kise wondered loudly, smiling slightly.

"Well, I'm glad that he can settle things down with Takao-kun." Kuroko showed a small smile at that.

"Let's just go home. Why are we spying at them again?" Kagami was confused of why he put up with all of this.

"But, really, I was quite worried about Midorima-kun at first. Since he has such difficult personality, I was afraid that there would be no one who could understand him like the way we did back then at Teikou," Kuroko said again, earning both Aomine and Kise's attention, as well as Kagami. "But… if it is Takao-kun, I think Midorima-kun will be alright. He is in good hands," he continued in relief.

Kise and Aomine looked at each other before Aomine snorted and Kise smiled widely. Kagami threw an easy smile as well. Kuroko really did care about his friend after all.

"Okay… then, should we continue where we left of, Kise?" Aomine smirked before closing in and whispering at the blond's ear seductively, and Kise visibly colored pink at that.

"Aomine-chi you pervert!" Kise shoved the dark-blue haired teen away before walking away, huffing, pouting and blushing furiously. Aomine laughed hard before running after him.

"Really… Aomine is like a horny beast," Kagami face-palmed, also read from remembering the earlier incident.

"Eh… I think Kagami-kun can be quite a beast too if he is motivated enough," Kuroko glanced upward at Kagami who glanced back down at him.

"Oh, I'm sure you get the picture," Kagami gave Kuroko that wild grin of his that made Kuroko's heart beat faster and the shorter immediately planted himself on Kagami's embrace.

"Are you still up for tonight's promise?" Kuroko asked, hiding his (probably) blushing face on Kagami's chest.

"Absolutely," Kagami didn't think twice before he swept Kuroko's feet to lift him bridal style despite Kuroko's light protest about how embarrassing it was for a guy to be carried like that by another guy, even though nobody exactly saw him since he was still unnoticeable in ordinary people's eyes.

**End of His Love Fortune Part 2**

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… this chapter is waaay too long for a chapter. And I already scratched some scenes out and it still ended up over 7000 words anyway. Sorry if your eyes are tired out reading this. I will part it into two chapters if you feel it needs to be (then this won't be two shots anymore *lol*). So, what do you think? I'm very sorry for the oOC-ness, really… and I got distracted making Midorima's reaction in the middle. Dealing with a lot of characters in one scene needs a lot of words and I felt the need to describe them all. Sorry about it. And Takao only showed up at the end… TT_TT He seriously needs more screen-time here and I didn't do him any justice at all, ugh...

Well, I guess this is it for the part 2 of 'His Love Fortune'. I'm still not sure about writing story with Akashi/someone as the main pair, but the next installment for this miniseries _idea_ has come out! XD Just wait for it to be written down and posted! And the next pairing is… you can guess! *grins* See ya next time, guys!


End file.
